


Do You Believe in Magic?

by minhyukd



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Light Angst, i don't know what else to put i'll know later, they're witches i tell you!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Because of a weird dream and some guy luring him into an alleyway, Yoon Sanha's world was turned upside down.





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I couldn't sleep and I was on tumblr.

The night sky was a dark blue with stars sprinkling the sky. The city was bustling away as two figures sat on a roof of a building, legs swinging off the edge.

“Yoon Sanha, do you truly believe in magic?” One of the figures rose and looked at the one next to him.

“I.. I guess..?”

“What do you mean by ‘I guess’?”

“I don’t know! I mean, I know I’ve seen magic happen, but I’m just.. Still unsure..” The figure sitting down held himself close remembering the bad things he just experienced.

“Well, Yoon Sanha, I’m about to show you that magic is real and you will believe me.”

The figure stepped on the ledge. One wrong move and the figure would fall to his death. And that’s what he did. He took a backwards step and fell. Sanha quickly rushed to where he fell and tried to grab him. As the figure fell, he smirked. Sanha woke up before he knew what had happened to him.

Sanha gasped awake. The dream was so vivid it felt real. He remembered the cool wind on his skin and hearing the city from below him.

_Yoon Sanha, do you believe in magic?___

What bullcrap. Magic is too good to be true. Yeah, he wished it was real when he had to clean his room or do homework, but he knew it didn’t exist. There’s no such thing as magic in the real world. It’s only in fiction.

He wiped the sweat off of his face as he remembered the person that was with him. The one that walked off the building. He felt like he had a strong bond to him, but he couldn’t remember. Sanha couldn’t remember his name. Thinking about it, they looked awfully a lot like him, but different in a way.

“Sanha, get up or you’ll be late!”

Sanha reluctantly got out of bed and continued on with his day as if nothing happened.

School was pretty normal too. The day was so normal that he forgot about his dream until everything changed when he was walking home.

While walking home, he felt a pull on his body. He couldn’t control himself so he let his body do whatever. As he continued to walk, he didn’t recognize where he was anything; it didn’t even look like Seoul. He eventually came to a stop in an alleyway where two men a little bit older than him greeted him.

“This is the one who fell for our trap? Really? Some scrawny high schooler?” The taller one of the two groaned.

“S-sorry, Seongwoo, I won’t make the same mistake again.” The shorter one apologized.

Sanha started to become frightened.

_A trap? What?___

He tried to take a step away when Seongwoo glared at him, causing Sanha to freeze in his tracks.

“Oh, you aren’t going anywhere.” Seongwoo said as he cracked his neck and knuckles in unison.

“W-w-what do you want from me?” Sanha asked. He hated this feeling in his gut.

“Oh nothing much.” With a flick of his wrist, Sanha’s wallet, phone, and notebook flew out of his pockets and backpack.

Seongwoo motioned for the floating objects to come closer to him. When they did, he dropped his hand causing the objects to fall. Sanha flinched at the sound of his phone screen cracking under the cement.

Seongwoo snatched onto the wallet before it hit the ground. He looked through it and frowned.

“Man, you really have nothing” He looked at his school ID. “‘Yoon Sanha, class 2-D, birthday March 21st 2000’. Humoh, I don’t pick on children.”

He flicked the ID out of his hands and walked passed Sanha, leaving the alleyway. Before he walked out, he made random hand motions. The guy that was with him punched Sanha causing him to hit the ground and blackout. 

_ _ __ _ _

Bin woke up with a gasp. He had another vision.

“Guys! Guys, I had another vision.” He ran out into the hallway. He opened three other bedroom doors and found them empty. He ran downstairs and found everyone gone. The only trace left of someone was a note. 

_“Bin,_

_If you’re reading this, that means you finally woke up early. Good job.___

_ __ _

_All of us headed out to get some shopping done. See you when we get back.___

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Jinwoo”___

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Ugh.” Bin rushed upstairs to get changed. When he was finished, he ran out the door and searched for the alleyway that he saw.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

When he found the alleyway, Bin found a kid with black hair and a school uniform laying face down on the ground.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Bin approached him and shook him. “Hey, kid, wake up. What am I doing? He’s passed out of course he isn’t going to wake up.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

He glanced outside the alleyway to see four other people walking by. He recognized them. He called to them to get their attention.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Bin? What are you doing in an alleyway?” a short one with green hair asked as they all walked over to him.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I had a vision, about this kid. It sucks that I couldn’t find him in time.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Jinwoo, let’s bring him back with us.” One with golden blonde hair said.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I was thinking about doing that. Bin, are you able to carry him?” Jinwoo asked.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Bin nodded and put the kid on his back.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

When the five of them got back to their house, Bin laid the boy on the couch.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“So, Bin, what happened?” they all asked.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I think someone put a spell on him. I only got a glimpse of what happened.” Bin explained. “Did anyone grab his things?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I did,” The tallest with black hair said as he set a backpack on the coffee table.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Jinwoo reached for the wallet. “Seoul High School, Yoon Sanha, class 2-D.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Seoul? That’s a ways away from here.” the one with brown hair said.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s almost as if someone was waiting for him specifically.” Jinwoo thought for a moment.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“No.. well the guy said that he wasn’t expecting this guy to run into it.” Bin explained.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well then someone from the area was going to fall for it. Something worse might’ve happened.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah but, Hyung, some innocent kid was involved in this.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys, he’s waking up!” the one with black hair exclaimed. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

When Sanha woke up, his head was pounding, he didn’t know where he was, and five guys were standing over him.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Where am I? And who are you guys?” Sanha asked groggily.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Minhyuk, hurry and make something.” the green haired one commanded.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The brunette quickly got up and went to the kitchen. A couple minutes later he was back with a bowl. “Here, drink this.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha was positively sure that he didn’t want to drink it.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll drink it once I know what’s going on.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Kid, we want to know what’s going as much as you-”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Myungjun, shush.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Listen, we want to help. After all, we did see you lying face first in an alleyway with your backpack unzipped. We could’ve left you there for someone to see you, but a lot of people don’t come over in this area.” the green haired one took the bowl and offered it to Sanha.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha nervously looked around at all of the faces before taking the bowl. He took a large gulp, and was overwhelmed with how good it tasted. He felt calm after he drank the bowl dry.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry but we snooped through your things and looked at your ID.” Green hair said.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well that’s mostly the purpose of an ID.” Myungjun commented.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Your name is Sanha, right? And you’re from Seoul?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha nodded. “I’m not really sure how I got here. It felt like I was being pulled towards here.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The others looked at each other. They already knew who was behind it. “Of course it was Seongwoo..”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Who?” Sanha asked.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay let’s get introductions done and over with.” The golden blonde said. “I’m Myungjun, the green haired one his Jinwoo, the white haired one is Bin, the brown hair is Minhyuk, and the black hair one is Dongmin.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Dongmin, try and track him down. Bin, go lie down and wait for a vision, Minhyuk go with him.” Jinwoo ordered the others.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

They all got up at once and Sanha didn’t know what was going on. “Wait what’s happening uhhh.. Jinwoo-hyung?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Myungjun and Jinwoo looked at each other before Myungjun got up and left the two alone.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Let’s first start off with this: Yoon Sanha, in this world you live in that you think is perfectly normal is not. Magic exists and two-fifths of Korea’s population is those with powers. The reason why I’m telling you this is because the five of us are part of those two-fifths.” Jinwoo explained, eyes locked with Sanha’s.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Man, this is as weird as my dream from this morning..___

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha stared blankly at Jinwoo. A couple geers clicked. “Oh my god.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“You see, the one who lured you here, is a magic user. He used to help us, but now he has other motives.” Jinwoo continued. “His brother was killed and his currently on a mission to kill off those who did something to his brother as revenge.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“But I didn’t do anything! I swear I haven’t done anything to anyone!” Sanha sat up.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I know, and that’s why you came out safe and sound. Our plan is to catch him before he does anything bad.” Jinwoo rested his hand on Sanha’s shoulder.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Hyung,” Minhyuk appeared at the top of the stairs. “Bin had a vision.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Jinwoo grew a serious face and stood up. “Minhyuk, you go talk to Sanha, I’ll handle this.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyuk nodded and went down the stairs, passing Jinwoo. He sat down in the chair that was to Sanha’s left. “How are you feeling?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Good? I’m not very sure.” Sanha crossed his legs.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm.. like do you feel comfortable?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, but it’s weird. I just got a boatload of information that’s important and I’m not even shaken up by it.” Sanha frowned.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, it’s from the potion and maybe Jinwoo too.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“What do you mean?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“We’re going out!” Jinwoo called as him, Myungjun, Dongmin, and Bin rushed out the front door.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I specialize in potions. Jinwoo’s ability is to make people calm.. Well it’s actually more complicated than that. His main ability is to change people’s emotions, but he doesn’t like to do anything besides comfort people.” Minhyuk explained as if the others rushing out the door was normal.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Two questions: is that normal for them to rush out the door like that and what are the others’ abilities?” Sanha asked.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, and Myungjun’s ability is healing. Well, necromancy. He just doesn’t like calling it that since it creeps people out. Dongmin’s is kind of unknown. He just has a wide range of knowledge. He comes from a wealthy family, so they have access to those kinds of things. And Bin’s is that he can see the future. He gets visions with what’s about to happen. That’s how he knew about you.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha nodded. He had this sudden urge to tell Minhyuk about his dream as he wandered back into his head.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Uhh, so, Hyung. I had this weird dream and I’m wondering if it means anything.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyuk had a look on his face that said “go ahead, tell me”.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“In it I was sitting on a roof of a skyscraper with someone who looked similar to me. He kept asking me about magic and before I woke up, he walked off the building and winked at me as he fell. When I tried to grab him, I woke up.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyuk was silent. “I… I would ask Dongmin or Bin about it when they get back. I don’t really have knowledge about things like that. I only know things about cooking and potions.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh okay..” Sanha looked down in his lap when he realized that it’s probably been hours since school got out. “I need to use your phone!”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyuk glanced at the broken phone on the coffee table next to the backpack before handing Sanha his phone.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha quickly dialed his mother’s number, mumbling the numbers as he pressed them.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Mom, it’s Sanha, my phone broke.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Finally you answer. I’ve been texting you since an hour ago. I texted you to go to the store and got no reply. What happened?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Before saying anything, Sanha looked at Minhyuk cautiously before putting the phone on speaker. “What?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I asked what happened; how’d your phone break?” his mother asked.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha looked at Minhyuk for help.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It fell out the bus window.” Minhyuk whispered.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It fell out of the bus window!” Sanha accidentally shouted.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yoon Sanha, do you know how expensive those things are? You should be responsible like your brothers.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Sanha frowned at that. He felt Minhyuk’s potion wear off. “I know, sorry.”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Since we’re on the phone, I heard you got your math tests back. What did you get?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“A 76%..” Sanha looked down embarrassed. God, why did she have to ask with Minhyuk right there when she doesn’t even know he’s there.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Sanha! Did you even study?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, I did! And I have to go since this isn’t even my phone!” Sanha tried to press the end call button.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“You can come home when you get a better score on the makeup.” Sanha’s mother ended the call right after she said that.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

The two stayed silent.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Is it okay if I stay here for tonight?”

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Minhyuk nodded.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk and Sanha got bored quickly while waiting for the others to return. Sanha was anxious and started a nail biting habit. Minhyuk was just bored as usual. Minhyuk thought about doing something with the other boy but what would they do? He doesn’t even know Sanha! 

“Wanna watch a movie? I don’t know what kind of movies you like, but I’m sure we have something we’ll both like.” Minhyuk suggested. 

Sanha stopped biting his nails and brushed off the nails off of his pants. 

“Uhh.. I don’t care. You can put on whatever.” 

“That’s not helpful..” Minhyuk mumbled. 

Instead of giving up on picking a movie, he grabbed the first one that was in front of him and popped it in the dvd player. 

“Why do you guys still use dvd players?” Sanha asked as Minhyuk skipped past all of the trailers. 

“So we don’t get tracked down.” Minhyuk nonchalantly said. 

“Wait for real?” 

“No, stupid. It’s because it’s too much money. We only get paid to help witches who have become ‘evil’. I’m surprised the government even lets us help them; they’re so against those with any magical ability.” 

“Is the population of those who have powers growing?” Sanha asked. 

Minhyuk thought for a moment “Yeah? I think so. The others go out a lot so I’m only assuming it’s because of people with magic.” 

“Do you… do you ever feel jealous that the others get to leave and help while you stay here?” Sanha asked. 

Minhyuk shook his head. “Myungjun can only heal so many at a time. He only heals the other four if it’s important. Then they limp their way back here for me to finish the job.” 

“What are all of the potions you can do?” 

“Hmm.. too many to count. Why? Is there anything in particular you want? If you want smarts, I’d ask Dongmin.” 

“Umm.. I don’t know, have you ever.. Poisoned someone?” Sanha asked reluctantly. 

“No, I haven’t yet. I know that one day I’ll have to.” 

Everything around them became quiet. Why wasn’t the movie playing anymore? 

“Are you scared to?” Sanha asked breaking the silence and tension that was growing. 

“Honestly? Yeah. But when I do, I know it’ll be for a good reason.. At least I hope it will be.” Minhyuk looked down at his hands that were in his lap. 

“Have you ever made one before?” Sanha asked nervously. 

“Of course. Everyone has at some point.” 

Minhyuk got up and went to the kitchen. He took out ingredients and some pots. 

“Hyung, you better not be making one now.” Sanha rose from the couch nervously. 

“It’s not poison. The others are near and I have a feeling that things didn’t end super well.” Minhyuk’s silly tone disappeared. 

“What? How do you know?” 

“Well, the five of us are connected that way if something bad happened of if we’re close, we know.” Minhyuk pulled up his shirt to reveal the star shaped mark on his side. 

Sanha was quiet. He didn’t know what to say, everything was happening too fast. He sat back down on the couch and laid down. 

“Here drink this. You’re tense, so this will help. Don’t worry, it’s not anything it shouldn’t be.” Minhyuk walked over and gave him another bowl to drink out of. 

Sanha took it and took a sip. He felt comfortable. Like when he’s lounging around at home or at a PC cafe with his friends. He laid down and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the others were back. 

The four were sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking out of the bowls Minhyuk put their potions in. 

“He’s not listening to us! He doesn’t understand anything we tell him. All he wants to do is get revenge!” Myungjun groaned frustrated. 

“I’m at the point where I’m tired of dreaming about him.” Bin slowly got up from his chair and walked up the stairs to his room. “I’m going to bed.” 

“What’s the plan with Sanha?” Dongmin asked after taking a sip. 

“He asked to stay here. His mom isn’t the happiest with him right now.” Minhyuk replied. 

“What? Why? Did something happen?” 

“No, it’s just something that happened at school. 

Dongmin nodded. “Ah, okay.” 

“I bet it was a bad test grade.” Myungjun guessed. 

“What?” Dongmin looked at him. 

“You see, when you get a bad test grade and your parents find out, they like to kick you out of the house for awhile as punishment.” Myungjun explained slowly. 

“Oh, I’ve never had to deal with that.” 

“Not all of us are geniuses like you, Dongmin.” 

Sanha thought it would be a good time to sit up. The four in the kitchen turned around when the heard him. “You’re awake.” 

“Minhyuk said that you’re staying with us for awhile.” Jinwoo got up from his chair and sat next to Sanha. 

Sanha nodded. 

“Well, Sanha, we’re happy to have you here with us! Make yourself comfortable if you haven’t yet.” Jinwoo patted Sanha’s shoulder before getting back up. 

Sanha nodded again and gave a small smile in response. He was a little tense and nervous around them. They all seemed very nice, Jinwoo especially. It was clear that Jinwoo was making sure he felt comfortable around him and the others. 

“So, Minhyuk, Myungjun, what’s on the menu for dinner?” Jinwoo asked as he sat back down at the island in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know, what’s for dinner Minhyuk?” Myungjun asked, looking at Minhyuk. 

“Uhh.. I haven’t thought of anything.. What about chicken and pizza?” Minhyuk asked. 

“I’m down.” they all agreed. 

“I’ll go tell Bin.” Dongmin got up. 

“Myungjun-hyung, you’re on ordering duty.” Minhyuk started washing his dishes. 

Myungjun groaned as he dialed the number to order food. “I feel like I’m always on ordering duty.” 

“Hyung, I ordered the last time we got food and went to pick it up.” 

“Well, I’m not going to pick it up. Someone else can. Plus, I’m tired too. You know how much energy I lose after healing people.” Myungjun whined. 

“Hyung, I just made you a potion to help.” 

“They don’t always work!” 

“Myungjun, please stop complaining. I can get the food.” Jinwoo said. 

“No, no, don’t worry about it, Jinwoo; you don’t have to get it. This is a war between Minhyuk and I.” Myungjun stared strongly at Minhyuk. 

“Well, you can continue your war after you order the food, please. I’m hungry.” Jinwoo practically begged. 

“I can get the food.” Sanha offered as he sat next to Myungjun at the counter.

“Thank you for volunteering but like I told Jinwoo, this is between Minhyuk and I.” 

“I think it’s a good idea that Sanha gets the food.” Minhyuk agreed. 

“I think so too.” Jinwoo nodded his head. 

Myungjun was silent for a moment. “Well, if Sanha goes, someone should go with him since he doesn’t know his way around.” 

“Thank you for volunteering, Hyung!” 

“Hey!” Minhyuk ran up the stairs. “Get back here, Park Minhyuk!” 

“It’s okay, M-hyung. If you just tell me where to go, I can go by myself.” Sanha felt bad for seeing them fight, even if it was a little petty. 

“No, it’s fine. Lemme just get this ordered.” Myungjun mumbled before placing the phone to his ear. 

“Don’t worry, Sanha, Myungjun isn’t normally like this. Something’s going on with him and I can’t figure out what.” Jinwoo whispered at Sanha. 

Sanha looked at him and Jinwoo smiled before going upstairs like everyone else. 

After Myungjun got off the phone, the two left. It felt awkward at first but then the two started to get comfortable with each other. Myungjun’s first impression of Sanha was cold, but he’s actually a warmhearted hyung that’s silly and likes to have fun. 

“Sorry, Sanha, that I was acting that way towards you earlier. I’m just a little weary about people knowing about the five of us and trying to get close. After everyone left, I just don’t want it to happen again..” Myungjun explained. 

Sanha wanted to ask who everyone was but he knew it wasn’t his place to pry. Maybe at a different time he’ll find out who they were. 

“Ahh, you’re probably wondering who I’m talking about, right?” Myungjun guessed. 

“Uhh.. yeah.. But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“Yeah, it might be easier to tell you with the others with us. We were all close to the ones who left. They were with us for a long time. Jinwoo and I have known each other for years. He was still in high school when we met. It wasn’t under good terms. I kind of messed up, heh. Guess I’m not good with first impressions.” 

“You seem like a good person, M-hyung.” 

“Really? Man, I hope I do. That’d be nice. I want everyone to rely on me like they do with Jinwoo.” 

“Minhyuk-hyung told me you have healing powers. You must be reliable then. Everyone relies on you to heal them.” 

“True..” Myungjun paused. “I guess I want people to rely on me, not my powers. I don’t want people to hate on me for having them or like me for having them; I want people to like me for me.” 

Sanha looked at Myungjun. He understood how he felt, but he’s never gone through what he has. He doesn’t know Myungjun’s hardships yet he feels empathetic for him. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung, I like you for you.” Sanha smiled. 

Myungjun looked back at Sanha with a sad, blank look before a genuine smile broke out. “Well you should’ve just told me before the mood got so sad!” 

Myungjun patted Sanha’s back as he continued walking towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why, but I struggled writing this. Also why did I make MJ seem so sad?? Must've been because of this post I read about him this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha learns about the ones who used to live with Jinwoo, Myungjun, Dongmin, Bin, and Minhyuk, and a little bit more about himself.

The chicken and pizza was amazing. The six of them sat in the living room in front of the TV eating and finishing the movie Minhyuk and Sanha were going to watch. They weren’t really watching it though; It was just background noise. 

They were all relaxed, even Sanha. He was already used to being with them, and he didn’t want to leave. It did feel weird that he was a normal surrounded by witches. Hanging out with witches still felt too good to be true. He started to question if he had any powers, but he knew he was fooling himself. He was normal! 

As a song in the movie started to play, Myungjun got up and sang along, using his piece of chicken as a microphone causing everyone to laugh at their hyung. 

“You’re crazy, M-hyung.” Sanha exclaimed while laughing. 

What he didn’t expect was Jinwoo joining him. He stood up and sang along even if it sounded bad. It was an even funnier spectacle. Soon everyone get up with a piece of chicken and sang along. 

After the song ended, they all laughed again. That evening was probably the best one the five has had in awhile. 

“Man, that reminded me of the others. That was probably the last time we had fun with them.” Dongmin said while catching his breath from dancing around. 

“Yeah, I wonder how they are; we haven’t heard from them since they left.” Minhyuk wondered. 

“Who were the other people who lived with you besides.. Uhh.. Seongwoo?” Sanha asked. 

“Well, there was Jaesung and Junyong. Jaesung was the first to leave. The morning after he left, we found a note saying that he left because he knew someone was tracking him and he didn’t want to burden us with moving around a lot. About Junyong, he was the last to leave. He never gave us a reason why he left, but I feel like it was related to Jaesung and Seongwoo.” Jinwoo explained. 

“I hate to say this but I tried to burned every memory with them. We had many happy yet scary moments with them but I hate being reminded of them. It makes me sad.” Minhyuk confessed. 

“It’s safer that we’re a smaller group now. I still think of them everyday; I hope they’re doing well.” Jinwoo smiled sadly. 

“I had a dream about Jaesung the other night.” Bin caught everyone’s attention. 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” 

“I didn’t say anything because I was confused about it. I feel like it’s making sense now. In my dream, I saw Seongwoo approaching him, asking for help in return for keeping Jaesung safe.” Bin answered. 

“Of course he’d track down Jaesung..” Myungjun shook his head. 

“Wait what’s Jaesung’s special ability?” Sanha asked. 

“A simple term is mind-control.” 

Sanha’s eyes widened in horror. 

“He hated using it..” Bin looked up with a sad look. 

“Well did he join Seongwoo?” Sanha asked Bin. 

“I don’t know. When I get visions, I only see bits and pieces of it. I never got to know what happened. It was weird, though. It was like after I saw it, I was being blocked from seeing anything else.” Bin explained. “You see, before then I’d get visions involving Seongwoo a lot but then it stopped. The last one I had was when you came here, Sanha.” 

Sanha was in awe. “But what does all of this have to do with me? I just fell into his trap.” 

“Wait!” Jinwoo exclaimed. “Sanha, you said you were pulled to the alleyway, right? Or that it felt like it.” 

Sanha nodded. 

“Maybe it was Jaesung. That’s mind control. He was controlling you, forcing you to meet him and Seongwoo in the alleyway. Was there anyone else with you and Seongwoo in the alleyway?” 

“Yeah, there was. He was shorter than Seongwoo. Uhh.. I don’t really remember much about him but he was the one who was controlling me.” 

The others all looked at each other. 

“Oh my god…” 

Everyone became silent as they realized the truth. 

“Maybe it was someone else.. Can’t people have the same special ability?” Sanha asked nervously. 

“Yes, since people can have different specialties in different spells, but this is too much of a coincidence. But we don’t know for sure unless we see it.” Jinwoo said. 

“We’re going to have to go up against both of them now? Ugh, why is this happening?” Myungjun pulled at his hair. 

“There’s got to be a reason, right?” Sanha grabbed onto Myungjun’s arm to stop the pulling. 

“All I have to say is that I cannot believe how foolish Seongwoo is. Why can’t he grieve like a normal person? Why does he have to go kill all of these people who were involved with him?” Dongmin shook his head, frustrated. 

“There’s nothing we can do unless we know Seongwoo’s next move. We have to find his next target.” Jinwoo announced. 

“Wait, Jinwoo-hyung, what happened while you were gone?” Sanha asked. 

“Well, we ran into Seongwoo, but it didn't last long. We found him at this secluded building alone. There was nothing in there and it was in the middle of nowhere. We mentioned what happened with you and he didn’t say anything. He tried to get us to leave, but we weren’t going to leave easily. Of course, he used innocent people fighting for him while he stood in the corner.” Jinwoo explained. 

“God, he’s such an idiot.” Bin sighed. 

“He ran away after the fighting happened. Kind of wished we brought you with us, Minhyuk. Four people up against at least ten is really fair.” Jinwoo continued. 

Minhyuk’s eyes lit up when he heard Jinwoo say that. “Well next time you’ll have to.” 

“Don’t worry, we will.” 

Minhyuk smiled. 

“Maybe I can help one of these days. Yeah I’m scrawny and can’t really do anything, but maybe I can?” Sanha offered. 

“Sanha, I feel like there’s something special with you.” Dongmin said. 

“What? W-with me?” 

“Yep. I don’t know why, but I just feel something with you.” 

“Yeah, and in my dream, I saw your face clearly and the most.” Bin said. 

“B-but how do you know if there’s something with me?” Sanha asked. 

“What if we have you try all of the things we’re good at.” Bin offered. 

“Yeah, that’s a good way to see if you have anything.” Myungjun agreed. 

“Who wants to go first?” 

“I can.” Minhyuk offered. “I’m going to need another lab rat to help though.” 

Myungjun groaned. “Okay, I can do it.” 

“No one’s forcing you to do it.” Minhyuk said. 

“No it’s fine. I want to help Sanha too.” Myungjun got up off of the floor and went to the kitchen. 

“Myungjun-hyung, we’re going to my room.” Minhyuk went up the stairs with Sanha following him. 

“Don’t you normally make potions in the kitchen?” Sanha asked. 

“Yeah, but my books are in my room as well as other ingredients that I don’t want around food. If I make one mistake, I could poison someone. Potion making is basically chemistry.” Minhyuk opened the door to his room. 

The walls were midnight blue with red curtains covering the windows. There was a bed on the same wall as the door with a wooden table across the room with different bottles and containers on it. In the corner of the room was another door and a bookshelf. 

Instead of flipping a lightswitch, Minhyuk grabbed a remote and turn on lights that lined the wall by the ceiling. 

“Let me get a book and we can start.” 

Sanha realized potion making wasn’t his thing when Myungjun started throwing up. He felt bad and didn’t want to continue. Minhyuk said he was fine, but Sanha still said no.

“M-hyung, I’m sorry.” he apologized. 

“It’s okay, Sanha. I know that Minhyuk will make me a potion to help me feel better.” Myungjun wiped his mouth. 

“Hyung, I don’t know if there’s a potion that can cure something from a potion..” Minhyuk said. 

Myungjun groaned and ran out of the room to throw up again. 

Sanha frowned. 

“He’ll be fine. He should be used to this. You should go see Bin before he goes to bed; I’ll clean this up.” Minhyuk patted Sanha’s shoulder. 

Sanha left Minhyuk’s room and found Bin’s room. 

“Uhhh… I don’t really know how to tell people how to get visions when I don’t even control when I get them. All I know is that I get them when I’m sleeping.” Bin scratched his neck. 

Sanha stayed quiet. 

“Here, lay down. Maybe we could try lucid dreaming or astral projecting.. Nah maybe we should just do lucid dreaming.” 

Sanha listened to Bin. He followed the directions he gave. When he realized what was going on while he was dreaming, it felt weird. Things were happening like they usually do in dreams yet he could control what was happening. Then something took a sudden turn. 

He saw who he thought to be Jaesung. Sanha called out to him, but Jaesung didn’t answer. The dream started to change locations. He was back on the rooftop of the building with the person that looked like him. 

“Why am I here?” Sanha asked. 

“Sanha, you’re wanting to know what your ability is, right?” the person said. 

“Yes! I want to know, but I also want to know who you are.” Sanha answered. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” 

The lighting shifted and fell onto the figure. He looked like an older Sanha but with pink hair instead of his natural hair color. “Well I know that you already figured out that we’re one in the same.” 

“Will you also tell me what I can do? Also why your hair is pink.” Sanha knew that if he dyed his hair, his mom would kill him. Did something happen to her? 

“Well,” the source of light went behind a cloud and it went back to darkness. “I can’t really tell you, you just gotta be paying attention to your surroundings. And about my hair, it’s for the same reason the hyungs do it.” 

Sanha was about to say something, but he felt himself being pulled out of the dream. 

“What happened?” he asked with a gasp. 

“I’m assuming you were in a dream.” Bin said. 

Sanha nodded. “It was weird. I saw Jaesung-” 

“Wait.” Bin interrupted and called the others to his room. 

“Okay, continue.” 

“I saw Jaesung and called to him but he didn’t say anything. I then went back to this dream I had this morning where I was sitting on a rooftop in the city at night with someone who I just found out is me. He had pink hair and wouldn’t tell me what my power is.” Sanha explained. 

“Oh my god I forgot about the dreams.” Myungjun exclaimed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“When you’re about to get your powers,” Jinwoo began. “You get a dream that’s related to getting those powers. You meet yourself from the future. He asks you the question ‘Do you believe in magic?’ and your answer will depend on what will happen to you.” 

“Yeah, I was asked when I had my dream last night.” 

“Okay. Your dream is similar to ours except for the location. We need to find the location and take you there. Where do you think the building is?” 

“Uhh I don’t know, somewhere in Seoul?” 

“Well you all know what that means. We are going to Seoul!” Jinwoo announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha finds his special ability and gets an unexpected call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's my birthday (Oct. 5) woot woot 
> 
> Also I'm soo sorry about grammatical errors (people who claim to have bad English have better English than me, someone with English as their first language) and I'm too lazy to proofread. I just hope you get what I'm trying to say :)

The car ride to Seoul was calm except for Dongmin constantly asking questions about Sanha’s dream.

You said it was night, correct? How was the moon? Could you see it? Did your future self so anything out of the ordinary?” 

“Uhh.. well last night after I gave him my answer, he jumped off the building. I tried to grab onto him and I woke up before I knew what had happened to him. And earlier, there was a light that shone on him like a spotlight. I feel like it was the moon that did that.” Sanha thought back. Was there anything else he forgot? 

“Well, it’s obvious what type of witch you are. We just need to figure out what your specialty is.” Dongmin answered. 

“What kind of witch am I?” 

“Lunar. You get energy from the moon and the phases of the moon affect you.” he explained. 

“Well Sanha did a good job with lucid dreaming.” Bin said. 

“Well that doesn’t really help us or him in any way.” 

“Dongmin, you don’t really have a specialty.” 

“Yeah I do!” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

Everyone who wasn’t Jinwoo, who was driving, turned to look at Dongmin. 

“It’s persuasion. I never told you guys because it’s dangerous.” Dongmin told them. 

“Oh really? Persuade someone to do something.” Myungjun said. 

“Myungjun, you’re going to throw up again.” Dongmin said. 

Myungjun gulped and grabbed onto Jinwoo’s arm. “Pull over. He’s right I am going to throw up.” 

Jinwoo pulled over and Myungjun opened the door. Everyone grimaced as they heard Myungjun get sick outside. 

“God, you better not force me to do anything, Hyung.” Minhyuk shivered. 

“Don’t worry, I never use it. I’ve only used it a couple times. I really don’t like having it.” Dongmin looked down. 

“Maybe when we get to the place we’ll know what my special ability is.” Sanha said. 

After a couple hours of searching, they found their place. Know Dongmin’s ability, they had him persuade the security guards to let the six of them pass. Dongmin felt bad but he knew it was for a good reason. 

When they made it to the roof, Sanha felt a pull to the edge. Like he did earlier in the day, he followed the pull. He walked to the edge and stopped. 

“Sanha, stop!” the others called to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything dumb. If I do, M-hyung will probably bring me back.” Sanha reassured them. 

They didn’t feel so reassured when Sanha started swaying back and forth, then passing out, falling onto the roof. 

“Sanha!” 

Sanha found himself on the roof alone with himself again. The older version didn’t seem surprised to see him again. 

“I guess I’m supposed to tell you what you can do.” the older him sighed. 

“Finally! You know, I was getting tired of finding out and I was getting ready to quit.” 

“I know, I’m you.” 

Sanha waiting to hear what he could do. He was bouncing up and down slightly in excitement; the other him smiled slightly. 

“To put it simple you can change into whoever as long as you’ve seen them before.” in a blink of an eye didn’t stood Older Sanha, it was Jinwoo, green hair and all. 

Sanha gasped. “What really? How do I do it?” 

“Well, Dongmin has some books on it, but I guess I’ll have to tell you. Now, close your eyes.” 

Sanha closed his eyes. 

“Now, imagine turning into someone. Uhh, I don’t know who. Maybe Jinwoo or something.” 

Sanha imagined turning into Jinwoo, trying to clear his head. 

“That’s not Jinwoo, but you did it.” Older Sanha chuckled. “You can open your eyes now.” 

Sanha opened his eyes and didn’t feel any different. “Did I do it?” 

“Yeah. You aren’t Jinwoo though. You’re me. Well, you are me but you’re how I look, not how you look if that makes sense.” Older Sanha explained. 

“Ah, okay. How do I change back?” Sanha asked. 

“Close your eyes and imagine turning back into your normal self.” 

Sanha did as he was instructed and turned back to his normal self. 

“That’s so cool!” 

“Yeah, I know. I better get you back to the others before they worry about you not waking up. I’m sure they think this is normal or whatever.” 

“Wait, Me, are you the one pulling me here?” Sanha asked. 

“Hmm.. you’ll find out.” 

The next thing Sanha saw was the others standing on top of him. 

“Sanha are you okay?” they asked. 

“I figured out my ability!” Sanha exclaimed jumping up. 

“Really? What is it?” Myungjun asked. 

“Give me a person! Quickly!” Sanha commanded. 

“Uhhh.. Myungjun.” Bin said. 

“Why me?” 

Sanha closed his eyes and went through the steps Older Sanha told him. He opened his eyes and saw that he looked like Myungjun. 

“Ta da!” He even sounded like him too! 

“Whoa, that’s so cool. You look exactly like me!” Myungjun gaped. 

“Sanha, that’s amazing. We found your ability.” Jinwoo patted his back. 

Everyone smiled at him, and Sanha smiled back. 

“Sorry to ruin the party, but let’s head home. I’m tired.” Bin said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I agree, we should head back. Today’s been a hectic day and we deserve to rest.” Jinwoo nodded his head in agreement. 

Myungjun yawned in agreement. 

They all piled back into their vehicle. Everyone except Myungjun and Jinwoo fell asleep a couple minutes after they started their way back home. 

“Do you think we should take Sanha in?” Myungjun asked in a hushed voice. 

“I have a feeling we will have to. You know my psychic skills aren’t good, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.” Jinwoo kept his eyes on the road. 

“What do you mean ‘something bad is going to happen’? Do you know if it’s towards us or… or Sanha?” Myungjun’s eyes widened a little bit. 

“I think it’s Sanha. I’m not one hundred percent sure.” Jinwoo glanced at Myungjun quickly. 

“We should tell Bin about this so if he has a dream about it, he will tell us.” 

“Yeah, we should.” Jinwoo looked at Bin’s sleeping form in the rearview mirror. 

“I won’t be disappointed if we have to take Sanha in. I don’t think anyone will. It seems everyone likes him.” Myungjun smiled as he remembered dinner that night. 

“I think Sanha will help us solve the problem with Seongwoo. His ability is a good one.” 

“Isn’t glamor rare?” 

“Yes, but no. Most people with that ability keep it hidden. I don’t know anyone who uses it besides Sanha now. If you had the ability to change who you look like, you wouldn’t tell anyone, right?” Jinwoo explained. 

“Yeah. Most people would probably use it for bad things, but I don’t think Sanha would do that. I don’t even know him well but that’s just what I think.” 

When Jinwoo and Myungjun’s conversation started to die down, Minhyuk’s phone rang in the backseat. 

Everyone groaned awake from the loud sound. 

“Turn it off, Minhyuk.” Bin groaned, covering his face. 

“I’m trying.” Minhyuk closed his eyes quickly from the bright light emitting from his phone. “It’s from Seoul.” 

Sanha looked at the number and recognized it. “It’s my brother.” 

Minhyuk passed Sanha the phone and he answered it immediately. “Hello?” 

“Sanha? Is that you?” one of his brothers said from the other side of the phone. 

“Yeah.” 

“When are you coming home? Jeha and I are worried.” 

Sanha smiled at the thought of his brothers being worried about him. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung, I’ll be home tomorrow. Didn’t Mom tell you that she kicked me out?” 

“I don’t think she was serious. I mean, she never said anything about it to me or Jeha. When I told her you were answering your phone, she gave me this number.” 

“Well, she sounded serious. But yeah, I’ll be home tomorrow.” 

“Where are you staying?” 

“With a friend.” 

“Okay. See you tomorrow at home, Sanha.” 

Just like that, the conversation ended. 

“What was that about?” Minhyuk asked groggily. 

“He was wondering why I wasn’t home.” Sanha answered. 

“Didn’t your mom kick you out?” 

“According to him, she wasn’t serious.” 

“That’s weird. I heard her talk to you and it sounded like she was pretty upset.” Minhyuk closed his eyes again. 

“Well you know how moms are.” 

Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha and Dongmin discover something during Sanha's first night staying with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted last week but my internet wasn't working :(

When they got back to their house, Myungjun showed Sanha to the guest room that was on the main floor across from Dongmin’s room.

“If you need anything, just ask Dongmin.” Myungjun said. 

Sanha nodded. “Okay.” 

“Also,” Myungjun whispered. “I know that Dongmin seems a little intimidating, but I promise, he can be as carefree as the rest of us.” 

Sanha nodded. He knew that Dongmin could have fun. He knew that after the six of them danced around the living room at dinner. 

“Okay, I’m going to bed.” Myungjun announced as he left Sanha alone in the room. 

Sanha sat down on the bed and looked around. The room looked like it belonged to someone else, but their things were missing from it. There was a bookshelf with books missing in random spots, there were small potted plants on shelves, am empty laundry basket, and a dresser with nothing on it. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the top drawer in the desk, but Sanha ignored it. Well, he tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him. 

Sanha opened the drawer to look at the paper. There was a bunch of words Sanha couldn’t read; It was in a different language. 

Leaving his room to tell someone about it, he saw light escape from the cracks of Dongmin’s room. 

Paper in hand, he knocked on the door and waiting for a response. When he got one, he opened the door. Dongmin was sitting at his desk studying something. 

“Is there something you need?” 

“No, I found this paper in the room I’m in and was wondering if you knew what it said. I know I shouldn’t be snooping, but I got curious.” Sanha handed the paper to him. 

Dongmin looked at it. “It’s in English.” 

“Can you read English?” Sanha asked. 

Dongmin nodded as he scanned the paper. “It’s a letter to Seongwoo. I can’t figure out who it’s from, there’s only initials: SB.” 

“What’s it about?” 

“‘Seongwoo, about your plan, the others don’t agree with it. SW says to find another group. Sorry that this couldn’t work out. None of us know where Jaesung is. The others recommend I stop helping you. I hope you avenge your brother. SB’.” Dongmin translated. 

“So someone was helping Seongwoo?” Sanha asked. 

“Yes, it looks like it.” Dongmin answered. 

“Well, we have to figure out who helped it! If we do, we can get answers.” 

“Let’s tell the others about this tomorrow; it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.” 

Sanha went back to his room and thought about the letter. Who was helping Seongwoo? Will they even be able to stop Seongwoo? 

As these thoughts raced through Sanha’s mind, he fell asleep. When he woke up to his alarm he realized he somehow fell asleep. 

Sanha sat up. He didn’t want to get out of bed. The bed he was in was way more comfortable than the one at home. He also wanted to go back to bed. They got back to the house late that night. Seoul wasn’t super far away but the drive there felt like forever. 

Sanha heard a soft knock at the door and it opened. Jinwoo peaked in to see if Sanha was still asleep. 

“Oh, you’re up. Myungjun and Minhyuk made breakfast.” 

Sanha nodded before rubbing his face with both hands. 

“I’d hurry if I were you. Bin might get to the food before you. You also don’t want to be late to school.” Jinwoo said before closing the door, leaving Sanha to get dressed. 

He really didn’t want to leave. He felt like if he left, he would never return. He would never see the five ever again. 

Reluctantly, Sanha went to the bathroom to wash his face and to get dressed before going to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Myungjun greeted when he saw Sanha. 

“Can someone help me with my tie?” Sanha asked. 

Jinwoo got up from his spot at the table to tie Sanha’s tie. He was used to always having to help tie ties. Minhyuk and Bin would always ask for help. Occasionally Dongmin would ask for help. 

“Thanks, Jinwoo-hyung.” 

Jinwoo smiled, patting Sanha’s shoulder before going back to eat. 

Sanha sat next to Jinwoo at the table and ate the food in front of him. 

The atmosphere was calm and quiet before Myungjun decided to call to the other two that were still upstairs. 

“Hey! Soap couple, breakfast is ready!” 

“How many times have we told you, we aren’t a couple!” Bin shouted back when the two walked down the stairs. 

“Then why are you two always together, hm?” Myungjun teased, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because we’ve known each other for a long time?" 

“Not as long as you and me.” Minhyuk said. 

“God, we’re just friends!” Sanha laughed. He didn’t notice the two always being together. He liked the change of atmosphere. 

“Hm, what about using no honorifics and speaking informally to Dongmin?” Myungjun asked as they all sat down at the table to eat. 

“Can’t friends talk like that? There’s only a year age gap.” Bin said. 

“Hey, Jinwoo, can you get me a napkin?” Minhyuk said informally. 

“Hey, don’t speak informally to me.” 

“I’m just proving Myungjun-hyung’s point.” 

“If you guys are friends,” Sanha began. “Why is it so weird that you two speak informally? You should be able to speak informally to your friends since they’re your friends and you feel comfortable around them.” 

“See? Sanha’s on my side! And Jinwoo doesn’t use honorifics with Myungjun-hyung. Does that mean you two are dating?” Bin exclaimed. 

“No! We've known each other for a long time. Even longer than you’ve known Dongmin!” Myungjun said. “And plus one day Jinwoo stopped using honorifics..” 

“So? There isn’t a difference!” 

“Okay, let’s stop bickering.” Jinwoo sighed. “Sanha, I’m taking you to school. Are you ready to go?” 

Sanha stood up, nodding. 

“Have a good day at school!” 

“Don’t get trapped by any other people with magic abilities!” 

“See ya!” 

The remaining four said their goodbyes as Sanha waved goodbye while walking out the door. 

Jinwoo and Sanha got into the car and drove their way back to Seoul. 

“You seem awfully quiet. Are you okay?” Jinwoo asked, glancing at Sanha. 

“Yeah, I was just thinking.” 

“What about if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“Well… what if I somehow forget all of you guys.. Or if I won’t see you guys again?” Sanha looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“I’m sure none of that will happen. After all, how are you going to know how to use your powers without us? We can teach you many things. I’m sure the older Sanha you saw will agree with me.” Jinwoo reassured. 

“Will I still be able to help with Seongwoo..?” Sanha asked. 

“Of course! And you can stay with us any time you like. I don’t mind taking you to school.” Jinwoo smiled, looking over at Sanha. 

Sanha smiled back at Jinwoo. He felt a little relieved, and Jinwoo understood his anxiety about leaving the house and the others. A lot has happened since Sanha first arrived. Jinwoo was a little anxious about Sanha leaving based on the feeling in his stomach. 

When they got to Sanha’s school, Jinwoo gave him a piece of paper with all of their phone numbers on it. “Just in case something happens.” 

Sanha accepted the paper gratefully before getting out of the car. 

“Thanks for helping me, Jinwoo-hyung.” 

Jinwoo smiled as a reply and watched Sanha walk into the school before driving away. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha returns home, but things don't turn out as planned.

Many people asked Sanha why he was in a vehicle with a strange looking man with green hair. They became worried for Sanha or they were just wondering.

“He’s a friend.” Sanha would reply. 

“You have a friend with green hair? Is he a thug?” 

“No, he’s not. He’s the exact opposite of a thug.” 

By the end of the day, Sanha was tired of answering questions about the mysterious green haired guy. Teachers were even beginning to ask Sanha about the man. Sanha then wished he could turn invisible instead of changing his appearance. 

After his homeroom teacher asked is something was going on because of the green haired man, Sanha offered to call him to prove he wasn’t anyone bad. The teacher said he didn’t have to, but Sanha insisted since he was tired of people asking about him. 

After a couple rings, Jinwoo answered the phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Jinwoo-hyung.” 

“Hi, Sanha! Is school out already? Did you get a new phone? Is this your number?” Jinwoo asked. 

“No, this is my hr teacher’s phone.” Sanha answered. 

“Hello, I’m Sanha’s homeroom teacher.” 

“Ah, hello, I’m Park Jinwoo, a friend of Sanha.” 

Sanha could tell his homeroom teacher was uncomfortable so he hung up quickly. 

“I gotta go. I’ll call you when I get a new phone!” 

“Okay. Bye, Sanha-” 

“Wait is that Sanha? Hi, Sanha! It’s Myungjun!” 

Sanha heard Myungjun speak into the phone. 

“Hi, M-Hyung. I can’t talk anymore, this isn’t my phone.” Sanha hung up and thanked the teacher for letting him use the phone. 

“You’re free to go.” His homeroom teacher shooed him out of the classroom. 

Sanha walked out of school a little happy that he got to talk to Jinwoo and a little bit of Myungjun, but he was also said that the call had to end so soon. 

“Maybe I’ll text them on Junha’s phone..” Sanha said to himself. 

There wasn’t a lot of people inside or around the school, so Sanha didn’t have to deal with people staring anymore . He felt comfortable without it. But he felt lonely which was odd. Sanha was used to walking home by himself. Maybe it was because he was used to being around Jinwoo and the others, even if it was for a single day. 

When Sanha walked through his front door, it was empty, which was a little alarming. Everyone in his family was always home when he got back from school. He looked around and didn’t find a single note. He wanted to shrug it off, but there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

Sanha went outside to talk to his neighbor who lived across the street. As right as he rang the bell, the nice old lady that was his neighbor greeted him. 

“Hello, Sanha!” 

“Hi, ma’am.” 

“Do you need something dear? I was in the middle of making kimchi to send to my daughter in Gangnam.” the lady asked, gloves clearly on. 

“Yes. I was wondering if I could use your phone. My phone broke, and no one is home.” 

The lady smiled and let Sanha in. When Sanha walked in and slipped his shoes off, she pointed to where the phone was. 

He thanked her and dialed his mother’s phone number. 

“Hello?” 

“Mom, it’s Sanha. Where is everyone? I just got home and I’m using Mrs. Kim’s phone.” 

“Finally you answer. I’ve been texting you since an hour ago. I texted you to go to the store and got no reply. What happened?” 

Sanha was confused. “What do you mean? Yesterday I told you my phone broke.” 

“I asked what happened; how did your phone break?” 

This conversation felt familiar. Every word that came out of her mouth was exactly the same as yesterday. Sanha was afraid to say anything else as the words that were coming through were the same as yesterday. 

“Since we’re on the phone, I heard you got your math test back. What did you get?” 

Sanha hung up the phone abruptly, not wanting to hear another word. He took a deep breath before calling someone else. 

“Hello?” 

“Jinwoo-hyung, if I give you my address, will you come pick me up?” 

“Yeah. Did something happen? Are you okay?” Jinwoo asked trying to be calm. 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you when you get here.” 

“Okay.” 

Sanha gave Jinwoo his address, hung up, thanked Mrs. Kim, and left to go back to his own house. 

Standing in his room before packing, he pulled on his phone. He looked at it before slamming it into the ground in frustration. He fell to the ground next to the phone, his head down. While he was still using a phone he should’ve called Junha or Jeha. 

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. He gave a quick smack to his neck and began packing. He tried to grab everything he thought was valuable, even his guitar that he hadn’t touched in months. When he finished, Jinwoo was knocking on the door. 

“I thought you’d bring everyone.” Sanha said when he saw he was alone. 

“Well, when you called, I was already in the car and it seemed urgent when you called.” Jinwoo looked at Sanha’s bags but didn’t say anything about it. 

Jinwoo helped Sanha put his belongings into the vehicle. The got back up front and sat in silence. 

“Can I use your phone?” Sanha asked. 

Jinwoo nodded and Sanha grabbed it from the cupholder. 

He dialed Junha’s number. 

“Sorry but this number you’re trying to reach is no longer in service-” 

He dialed Jeha’s number. 

“Sorry but this number you’re trying to reach-” 

Sanha huffed frustrated. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jinwoo asked, glancing over at Sanha. 

“I don’t know if I’m just being paranoid, but something feels wrong. When I got home from school, no one was home. There was no note or anything It’s never like that. Normally when I get home, my mom is at the table doing something, my dad is in their room sleeping, and my brothers are on the couch watching tv. I had this bad feeling in my stomach so I went across the street to use my neighbor’s phone to call my mom. When I called her, she was saying the same thing she said yesterday when I called her about my phone.” tears started to well up in his eyes. “When I called my brothers just now, it said the number was no longer in service.” 

Jinwoo didn’t say anything. He was sympathetic towards Sanha, but he wasn’t sure how to comfort him best. So, he removed his right hand from the wheel and patted Sanha on the shoulder as he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Term one of school just ended and it made me stressed because I had 2 drawing projects to finish, a lot of Spanish, one book to finish, and math stuff that I had no idea what I was doing with as well as a dance I have to have memorized in a week (oh and teaching people dances once a week)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha returns with Jinwoo to the house just for Bin to have another dream, causing Jinwoo to leave again.

When they got to the house, they took Sanha’s things out.

“Whoa, Sanha, you’re back already? Guess you missed me too much.” Myungjun grinned. 

Sanha smiled a small smile as he walked past him and into the room where he stayed the night before. Jinwoo followed behind, carrying the rest of Sanha’s belongings. 

“Hey, Jinwoo, did something happen?” Myungjun asked as he grabbed Jinwoo’s arm as he walked past him. 

“I’ll tell you and the others about it later.” Jinwoo replied. 

Myungjun frowned as he watched Jinwoo walk into the other room, closing the door behind him. 

“Do you need some alone time? Do you want me to tell the others?” Jinwoo asked once he shut the bedroom door. 

“Yeah, you can tell the others. I’ll start putting my stuff away.” 

Jinwoo gave Sanha a sympathetic smile before leaving the room. After the door shut, Sanha wanted to cry again, but he’s tired of crying. He didn’t want to wallow in sadness. 

To keep his mind busy, he started putting his things away. He opened the bag that was in front of him and saw picture frames, small plushies, and other things. He looked at them with sadness and placed them on the dresser. 

Unlike the shelves and dresser, the closet was empty. There were dozens of hangers too. Sanha made sure to hang up every piece of clothing that was capable of being hung. With the other items, he left them in their bags on the closet floor. He closed the door just to open it again to grab his most prized possession: his baby blanket. Call him childish, but it helped him sleep; he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep these next few days. 

As he lay on the bed, there was a couple knocks on the door followed by the creaking of the door opening. “Sanha?” It was Myungjun. 

“Yeah?” Sanha sat up. 

“Do you want me to move my plants? Are they in the way?” Myungjun asked as he stood in the doorway, nervous to walk into the room. 

“No, they’re fine.” 

“Well that means you’re going to have to help me take care of them. They are in your room after all. Do you want to go to the store to get stuff for your room? We can paint the walls.” Myungjun spoke softly. 

“Maybe later.” Sanha answered, crossing his legs. 

“Are you hungry?” Sanha shook his head. 

“Well, if you do get hungry, there’s fried rice in the fridge.” Myungjun smiled before leaving the room. 

Sanha could tell that Jinwoo told him just by the way he was acting. Myungjun wasn’t being hyper or anything. He was speaking softly and asked if Sanha wanted to do anything as a way to try and cheer him up. He was happy that Myungjun was trying to cheer him up. He knew that the others were giving him space, but Sanha didn’t really want space. The longer he thought about it, he didn’t want to be alone. That was one reason why he called Jinwoo. 

He laid back down and heard stomping and shouting above him. 

“Jinwoo-hyung, I had a dream! It’s about Sanha! He-” Bin shouted as he ran down the stairs. 

“We already know, Bin. I would’ve told you if you were awake.” Jinwoo sat on the couch with Myungjun next to him. 

“No, it’s not about that! Minhyuk woke me up and told me.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“In my dream, I saw Seongwoo and Jaesung. It was vague. I think I saw Sanha’s family with them too. His parents were asleep and the only ones who weren’t were his brothers.” Bin explained. 

“Where were they?” 

“It looked like the same place from yesterday.” 

“We have to go!” Myungjun shot up. 

“But who can we leave behind? We told Minhyuk we’d take him with us next time.” Myungjun opened his mouth to offer himself but Jinwoo shook his head. “We need you too.” 

“Yeah, but two healers? We can leave one behind just in case something happens. I can take care of Sanha.” 

“I can stay behind.” Minhyuk said from the staircase. “I can try and get him ready too. You guys should too. I have a bad feeling that after this, we’ll have to leave again.” 

“I feel like we just got here..” Bin looked down. 

“If things don’t go well, we’ll come right back.” Jinwoo said to Minhyuk. “Bin, go get Dongmin and tell him what’s happening.” 

“Minhyuk, comfort him, okay?” Myungjun said. 

“Don’t worry, Hyung, I will.” Minhyuk nodded. 

Once Dongmin and Bin left Dongmin’s room, they ran out the door quickly, leaving Minhyuk and Sanha alone in the house once again. 

Minhyuk knocked on Sanha’s door and opened it. He saw Sanha laying in bed facing away from the door, sleeping. He didn’t want to wake Sanha up, but he didn’t want Sanha to find out everyone was gone when he woke up. 

He was closing the door when Sanha called to him. 

“Yeah, Sanha?” 

“Hyung, don’t go.” 

Minhyuk couldn’t tell if he was awake or just sleep talking. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” 

He sat on the bed next to Sanha. It was quiet for a little bit. 

“I’m assuming Jinwoo-hyung told you what happened?” Sanha asked quietly. 

“Yeah, but you don’t want to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Sanha rolled over so he would be facing Minhyuk. “Do you know why everyone left?” 

Minhyuk was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, they went after Seongwoo again. They’ve never gone after him two days straight. Must be because of Jaesung.” 

Sanha didn’t say anything. He stayed silent for a while. 

“You know what?” Minhyuk pulled Sanha up off the bed. “When people are sad, they change something about them. So let’s go do that.” 

Sanha was confused and his face said it. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not anything bad; the hyungs and I do it all the time, but for different reasons. Well, you might have to do it for the same reason as us, but this time it’s different!” Minhyuk pulled Sanha to the front door to put on his shoes. 

Sanha grew a little anxious. 

“The only person who doesn’t change anything is Dongmin. I sometimes don’t change anything since no one sees me, but sometimes you gotta mix it up.” 

They were out the door and walking down the street. Minhyuk led them to a weird looking shop that was in an alleyway. 

“Don’t worry, Sanha, if this place was bad, the hyungs and I would go here. It’s okay.” Minhyuk reassured as he pushed open the door. 

When Sanha walked in, it looked like a hair salon. It was empty except for a man fixing his hair. 

“Hyung, you have a visitor.” Minhyuk said with a smile. 

The man turned around. He had dark blue hair. “Ah, Minhyuk! It’s been a while.” 

“Well a couple months since the others came by.” 

“It was last year when you came by last to get something done.” the man corrected. 

“Well, I’m not here for me, I’m here for my friend. Sanha, come here.” 

Sanha walked up the two and bowed. 

“Ah, is he one too? I only have so many colors in today.” the blue haired man took a close look at Sanha. 

“Yeah. I’m sure any color will be fine. Things are starting to get a little crazy. Everyone just left the house.” Minhyuk explained. “Seongwoo has made his next move and it’s not a good one.” 

“Of course it isn’t. But I feel like we shouldn’t blame him. Here, kid, sit here.” 

Sanha took a seat and Minhyuk laughed. 

“Yeah because killing people who knew of your brother that was killed is sane.” 

The man stayed silent. 

In the mirror in front of Sanha, he couldn’t see his reflection well but he felt something cold on his scalp. 

“Hey, what’s going on-” 

“Shhh, I need to concentrate.” 

Jinwoo, Myungjun, Dongmin, and Bin jumped out of the car and raced towards the same abandoned building they were the night before. They didn’t even bother to have a plan, they just rushed in. 

“Hey! Seongwoo! Jaesung! We know you’re here! Don’t try and hide from us!” Jinwoo shouted as they walked in. 

Jinwoo felt magic pull on him and ignored it and kept walking the direction he wanted to go, which was the center of the floor. Everyone else followed him. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring the kid to see his family. I’m sure they’d love to see him. When I told his brothers he might be coming, they got pretty excited. They were shouting and crying. It was a touching scene.” Seongwoo said as he appeared in front of them all. 

“Well, I’m sure it was sickening..” Bin mumbled. 

“Where are they?” Jinwoo asked. 

“Oh you want to meet the family of the kid you kidnapped? You know, you should be glad that I haven’t told them yet about you five.” Seongwoo chuckled. 

“We didn’t kidnap him!” Myungjun shouted. 

“Whoa, calm down, Myungjun-hyung. Don’t get so riled up.” Another chuckle. 

Myungjun glared at him causing Seongwoo to laugh. 

“Where are they?” Jinwoo asked again. 

“Fine if you’re so persistent, I’ll show you.”

The room around them changed as it was a mirage. It was dark besides a single spotlight. There were poles surrounding the four. 

“Now, let’s get the show started!” Seongwoo shouted. 

“Dongmin, text Minhyuk, now. We’re probably going to need backup. At this point, I don’t care if he brings Sanha.” Jinwoo whispered. 

“Okay.” Dongmin took out his phone and shot a text quickly. 

“Now, presenting, the Yoon Family!” the spotlight moved to show Sanha’s parents and brothers tied up in chairs covered in a mixture of sweat and blood. 

They stared at Sanha’s family in awe. 

“I take back the part about Sanha showing up.” Jinwoo said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we rushing, but it's happeningggg


	8. Chapter 8

Seongwoo walked over to Sanha’s family and ripped off the duct tape off their mouths one by one, letting the sound echo. They caught their breath and Sanha’s mother cried out.

“Please let us go! What did we do wrong?” 

Bin felt uncomfortable with her words. They were exactly the same, but he could feel the emotion behind them. Bin, instead of squeezing his eyes shut like it wanted to, he ran over to Seongwoo and grabbed his arm before his hand made contact with her face. 

“Binnie, I’m heartbroken. How could you do that? We worked so hard together.” Seongwoo put on a fake surprised face.

“Yeah, because hurting innocent people is totally okay.” Bin said sarcastically, his grip on Seongwoo’s arm growing tighter. 

“They aren’t innocent! No one is innocent!” Seongwoo pulled his arm free. 

“You’re so petty, Seongwoo. You think everyone is to blame for your brother’s death. You even brought some innocent kid and his family into this mess. That’s sick.” Bin spat. 

“Like you know! Your sister didn’t even want to be near you!” Seongwoo shot back. 

Bin went to throw a punch at him, but he felt something holding him back. Bin knew it was Jaesung. “You’re such a coward, Jaesung! Hiding behind someone who’s blood thirsty.”

The invisible grip on Bin got loose and Bin threw the punch. He expected Seongwoo to dodge or block it, but he didn’t. 

“How much of this did you dream, Binnie?” Seongwoo asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth. 

“That’s none of your business.” 

Seongwoo laughed. “And this is none of your business!” An even more powerful punch was thrown back at Bin.

Bin was thrown to the ground. He groaned loudly when he made an impact with the surface. 

“Jaesung!” Dongmin shouted from the sidelines. “Come out, you coward!” 

“Dongmin, are you using your ability?” Myungjun asked. 

“Well, we don’t have a choice, do we? It’s clearly obvious that he is Seongwoo’s trump card.” Dongmin explained. 

The kid that was Jaesung was thrown to the ground from his hiding spot behind a pole. 

“You still look the same, you know that.” Dongmin said. 

“Of course I know that.” 

Dongmin kicked him in the side. “I don’t want to hear your smart ass remarks.” 

Without good timing, Minhyuk and Sanha ran through the door. There was something different about Sanha. Instead of dark hair, he had pink hair, like the future self from his dreams. 

“Sanha? What are you doing here?” Myungjun exclaimed. 

“Minhyuk-hyung got Dongmin-hyung’s text and said it was important. He said he didn’t want to leave me alone with the blue haired guy so he brought me with him.” Sanha explained. 

“Sanha, you need to get out of here.” Myungjun ran over to him and tried to push him out the door. 

“Wait, why? I’ll help. You guys said I could help.” 

“But not with this, Sanha! It’s too dangerous.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Sanha! Get out of here! Listen to your hyung and run!” 

Junha.

“Hyung…?” Sanha looked for him and that’s when his eyes landed on them. He choked out a cough trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Sanha, please.” Myungjun pushed him. 

“No, M-hyung, stop.” Sanha pushed Myungjun away from him. 

“Sanha, you should leave.” Minhyuk agreed. 

“No, he shouldn’t!” Seongwoo shouted as he stood over Bin who was curled up inwardly on the floor. 

“Another reason why you should leave!” Myungjun said. 

“No, I don’t want to. I don’t care if it’s too dangerous; I want to help save my family! Can’t you let me do that?” 

“I’m sorry, Sanha, but I can’t.” Myungjun said quietly, looking down. 

Sanha pushed passed Myungjun and ran towards his family. 

Jinwoo grabbed onto Sanha to stop him. 

“Hyung please let me go-” 

“Sanha, I have a plan.” Jinwoo said. He then whispered it into Sanha’s ear. 

Dongmin knowing about the plan, got both Sanha and Jaesung to hide away from everyone using mind control. 

“Dongmin, stop!” Jaesung cried. He couldn’t fight Dongmin; he was too strong compared to himself. 

“Hyung!” Sanha shouted. 

Everyone heard Sanha scream as the two were pulled away from everyone’s sight. 

“Sanha!” 

“I don’t need Jaesung! He was just a pawn in my plan.” Seongwoo shouted. 

Minutes later, Jaesung came into sight and walked towards Seongwoo.. He was no longer in Dongmin’s control. “Can’t believe I forgot how quickly your power drains, Dongmin. You don’t seem so smart now, huh?” 

Dongmin was in shock. He watched speechless as Jaesung walked towards Bin and Seongwoo. 

“Seongwoo, do you take me for a fool?” Jaesung asked before he pulled him away from Bin. 

“What are you doing?” Seongwoo shouted in confusion. 

“Oh you know, just doing what I do best besides playing the guitar and video games.” In a blink of an eye, he went from Jaesung to Bin. “Is two Binnie-hyungs too much?” 

Seongwoo stared in awe at the two Moon Bins. “What?” 

“Hmm…” or maybe,” he transformed back into himself. “Yoon Sanha is enough?” 

Seongwoo laughed. “I see now. I see what you’re doing now. Thanks for showing me your special ability though. That’ll be helpful in the future, if there’s a future for you.” 

Sanha charged forward and tried to tackle Seongwoo. “Binnie-hyung, now!” 

While Seongwoo was distracted with Sanha, Bin did the finishing moves to get Seongwoo to pass out. 

When Seongwoo was out, Sanha stood up. He was tired and sweaty. He wanted to sleep right there, but he still had to untie his parents and brothers. 

“Sanha..” his mother cried when she was free. He embraced him in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.” 

“You shouldn’t be sorry.” he hugged back, tears running from his eyes. 

The other five walked over and untied Sanha’s father and brothers while Sanha and his mother hugged. 

The family of five all hugged each other tightly with tears of relief running down their cheeks. 

“Do you think Sanha will stay with them?” Myungjun whispered to Jinwoo. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Jinwoo answered. 

“We should go home. The other day Mrs. Kim brought us kimchi.” Sanha’s mother announced. 

Sanha’s father nodded in agreement. “I tried so hard to not eat it.” 

“Dad, that’s not true. I saw you eat a little bit.” Jeha shook his head before cleaning his broken glasses on his shirt. 

“Uhh, can I ask you guys something?” Sanha said and they all looked at him. 

“Yes, anything.” his parents said. 

“Well… it’s just that..” Sanha bit his lip. “Can I stay with Jinwoo-hyung?” 

Everyone who was conscious in the room was shocked. 

“Why?” his mother asked. 

“Well, I don’t want something like this to happen again and I.. I want to know more about the ability I have.” Sanha explained, looking down at the ground. 

Sanha’s mother sniffled. She started to cry again. 

“But if you don’t want me to, that’s okay! I’ll just have to get my stuff-” 

“No, Sanha, it’s okay. I know you’ll be safe with these people. We can’t keep you safe forever.” she wiped the tears from her eyes. “But you’ll have to call every once in a while.” 

“But I told you, my phone broke.” 

“What?” 

“My phone broke.” 

“Oh boy..” Sanha’s father, Junha, and Jeha said under their breaths. 

“Yoon Sanha, you know how expensive those things are! And I just bought you a new guitar that you don’t even touch. You still play with that old thing that has had so many broken strings and it’s too small for you! Isn’t that an issue? Sell your old guitar so you have to money to get yourself a new phone. If you aren’t under my roof, you aren’t getting a new phone.” 

“Mom!” 

“It’s okay, Sanha, we can figure something out. For now, you can share a phone with Minhyuk.” Jinwoo offered. 

“Hyung!” 

“Jinwoo-hyung!” 

They all laughed as Sanha and Minhyuk pouted. 

“You should probably get your things from home, Sanha, once we return.” His father said. 

“Don’t worry, I already got most of my things. Jinwoo-hyung picked me up with all of my things.” Sanha explained. 

“Oh, so you already planned to stay with them?” 

“Only if it’s okay with you guys.” 

“Well, we did say it was okay. Just be careful, and try to stay out of trouble.. If you can.” 

“I just have one question,” Sanha’s mother said. “What’s with your hair?” 

Sanha laughed nervously. “Well, uhhh..” 

“The hair dye enhances our powers as well as hiding us better from people who are after us.” Jinwoo explained. 

“Now that you mention it, it’s been awhile since we all got a touch up. Minhyuk, did you get a touch up?” Myungjun asked. 

“Only a little bit. Seungkwan-hyung insisted. It was when we were in a hurry.” 

Myungjun nodded. 

“You can even tell that I got anything done as usual..” Minhyuk mumbled. “I couldn’t even help here..” 

“Hyung, it’s okay, you’ll be able to help out. Binnie-hyung will need it when we get home.” Sanha reassured. 

“Why can’t Myungjun-hyung heal me now?” Bin groaned. He could feel bruises starting to form. 

“Because Minhyukie-hyung hasn’t done anything yet! I don’t know if M-hyung as done anything yet, but he normally does.” 

“What’s with the nicknames?” Bin mumbled, clearly in a bad mood. 

“So, uhh, I guess we just leave?” Junha asked. 

“Yeah, you guys are free to go home, we can clean this all up.” Jinwoo said with a smile. “Sanha, go spend time with your family; we’ll come get you afterwards.” 

Sanha obeyed Jinwoo as usual and spent a couple hours at home with his family before having to leave and go without seeing them for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while after Seungwoo is defeated.

“Hey! Yoon Sanha, wake up or you’re going to be late!” Myungjun called from the kitchen with an apron on.

It took several minutes for Sanha to leave his bedroom that was still located across the hall from Dongmin’s room. His blonde hair was in disarray, and his jacket was hanging off of his shoulders. 

“Yoon Sanha, if you walk any slower, your feet are going to fall off, and when Dongmin yells at you, it isn’t going to be my fault.” Myungjun placed Sanha’s breakfast in front of him. 

“Is everyone still sleeping?” Sanha asked, mouth full. 

“No, they went to get their hair done. Minhyuk got a papercut and was freaking out that the dye’s protection spell had worn off. Pretty sure he was being dramatic.” Myungjun explained. 

“But didn’t you just get your hair dyed?” Sanha asked. 

“Hey, my hair was that red brown color for a while-” 

“Yeah, for a couple months just for you to dye it back to the color it was before.” 

“Hey, it’s darker than before. And I got a haircut. You got a haircut too, ya know.” Myungjun ate from the bowl of rice he set out for himself. 

“Yeah, I know, M-hyung, but you change your hair a lot.” 

“It hasn’t been a year since you first dyed your hair and it’s been blue, purple, white, black, and now blonde.” Myungjun pointed out. 

Sanha stayed silent and ate his breakfast. 

After a while, the others came home with different hair. 

“Whoa, Minhyuk-hyung, your hair is blue!” Sanha gasped when he saw it. 

“Yeah, switching back and forth between different shades of brown and black was getting boring.” Minhyuk smiled as he sat down next to Sanha. 

Bin walked in with his freshly dyed hair with Dongmin trailing behind him. 

“Whoa, Binnie-hyung, you’re blonde like me! And Dongmin-hyung, you dyed your hair! It’s a light brown!” Sanha exclaimed. 

Sanha didn’t even think about Dongmin being angry at him for sleeping in so late; he was just surprised to see a color on Dongmin’s scalp that wasn’t black or a dark brown. “For a little bit he dyed his hair sliver.” Bin said. 

“Really?” Sanha’s mouth gaped. 

“Yeah, but it was only for a week.Seungkwan got new dye and I just so happened to be the test monkey.” Dongmin sighed. 

“So, uh, Hyung, are you mad at me for waking up late?” Sanha asked in a small voice but it was loud enough for Dongmin to hear. 

“No, I’m not. I had plans on going to get my hair done anyway. I know you’ll do a good job anyway.” he smiled at Sanha and patted his shoulder causing Sanha to smile. 

“So, what’s Jinwoo-hyung’s hair color? Did he change it?” Sanha asked. 

“Jinwoo-hyung’s new hair color is this!” Jinwoo announced as he walked into the room. His hair went from being green to coral to brown, and now to the new color of ash. 

“Oh, Hyung, that’s such a boring color.” Sanha shook his head. 

“Hey!” Jinwoo gave a hit to Sanha’s head. “You were so nice to me. What happened?” 

“People change.” 

“I don’t like your attitude.” 

“Hyung, calm down, I already have a mom.” Sanha whined. 

“Well you have one here. It’s my house and my rules.” Jinwoo scolded. 

“Calm down, Jinwoo. You really do sound like a parent.” Myungjun pointed out causing Jinwoo to go silent. 

Jinwoo left the room, and Bin and Dongmin went to go do their own thing. 

“If you’re wondering why he’s acting like that,” Myungjun started. “It’s because he cares about you. At some point he acted like that towards all of us. Hell, he still acts like that towards me!” 

“I feel like you two act like a married couple; always bickering.” Minhyuk pointed out. 

“Yeah, but we aren’t.” 

“Yet.” 

“Stop, Minhyuk. Go… go wash the dishes or do something besides doing… doing whatever you’re doing.” Myungjun huffed before leaving to room. 

Minhyuk laughed at the aggravated Myungjun while going to do this dishes. 

He didn’t know why, but that very moment was when Sanha realized he wanted to stay with them forever. He was happy and thought as the other five as family. He felt more comfortable around them then his actually family. He was content and wanted to stay like that forever. 

End of book one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this ending flopped, but don't worry, there's more to the story and I'm currently working on it 😉


End file.
